


This is bad

by Alerta



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Major Character Injury, Tags May Change, post - corypheus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when dragon meets inquisitor and inquisitor meets giant hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Evelyn can you hear me? “ Cullen started calling her but nothing… He tried to stand but his leg was beneath the big rock crushed. After Corypheus was defeated only treat were dragons and it seems one had swooped down on them somehow. “Evelyn!” he called again afraid that she might be badly injured, after nothing he tried to move rock from his leg, and get moving at some point again. Then he heard coughing and sudden movement behind his back she was alright he managed to save her.  
____________________________________________________________________  
That day they had stayed in the encampment near Crestwood after some trouble with undead and soldiers, and bear. “Dragon!” one of the scouts shouted and started running towards inquisitor – like she was the only protection. She looked over soldiers and stated that this team is not ready to face that beast better to get away for now. Soldiers started to back away from the camp leaving encampment and taking just most important supplies. But when did everything was so easy dragon quickly took interest in them and flew over soldiers started to run to avoid ice that big girl was throwing at them… the last thing Cullen remember is catching Evelyn and falling away from dragon landing place.  
____________________________________________________________________  
“Cullen… Cullen” she glanced over to him looking in his eyes so he couldn’t lie “Are you alright?” she asked. “Yeah” she quickly glanced at him seeing lie. He released his breath and hissed from the pain his crushed leg was causing “No…” he looked at her “Help me push that thing away”. She looked down where he was pointing and nearly gasped. His right leg was behind big rock. She stood up and helped him push the rock enough to pull his leg away. He looked at her she was fine, only worried look on her face “You know… this cave might be full of darkspawn. We don’t even know how deep we are, are we deep enough to be in deep roads…” She looked over then stood up and went to see a hole from whom they had fallen in. Dragon landing probably caused this hole to open. Cullen looked at her “Are you ok?” but just in case, she glanced at him “NO” she walked closer to him “I am not ok” now kneeling beside him “Because you wounded, and can’t move because I am worried, because I don’t want to lose you because” came almost through sob “because… be… cause” he leaned to her and kissed her, then hugged her near his chest trying to calm her. “I am not leaving you” he whispered in her ear,” let’s find our way out” he looked at her worried eyes “and then I promise to stay entire week with somewhere nice away from duties” he still looked at her smiling. She hugged him and whispered if he meant that. They sat like that for some time, and then Evelyn started to move again glancing at the top seeing no way out because… dragon… and that only meant fight. Looking forward into darkness of the cave after some time she used small fire spell to look over the cave looks like there were only one road ahead, she helped Cullen to stand up, leaning on her, and they started moving forward.


	2. Your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok let's start over my general idea was to create my own fun. Lets play little game Chose your chapter get your ending. If you don't want to mess up the story follow chapter's names and use chapter links displayed on chapter menu. See you :D

They walked and walked Cullen leaning more and more on her “I am… sorry!” he spoke Evelyn looked up at him “Don’t be.” She didn’t know any healing magic to help him, to soothe his pain. The road went straight – in surprise it didn’t gone any deeper but from there two roads were open to choose. To the right or to the left 

(Creator: now we start our little game I am going to put other chapters with road chose. Depending on how you chose you’ll get different ending it’s like in Skyrim book called “Kolb and the Dragon”- Chose wrong and fail, chose right and triumph )


	3. Turn Right

Evelyn closed her eyes and chose right side Cullen watched her intently and gave her quick kiss in the cheek. They went down the road it really led down, and then two more entrances Right or Left.


	4. Turn Left

They felt wind as they chose left entrance. Soon they will be outside. They reached yard covered by big walls of mountain and saw hundreds of dragonlings’s in there. Evelyn looked up in the flash moment and saw big girl – dragon landing it was too late as the last thing they felt was burning of flesh and dragon fire. (THE END.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just horrible person. You chose wrong direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you want to make sugestions how this work should end sugestions can be placed in the coments. Now I have no idea.


End file.
